Saved
by MoonPrincess623
Summary: Adam was left in that hell hole; he lost hope the moment that Jigsaw closed the door leaving him in there until someone found him. Jigsaw didn’t expect someone to find him before he died. Jigsaw didn’t expect that someone to be one he had saved.


**~~~~~THIS IS RAW!! NOT EDITED!~~~~~**

**DISCAILMER**: I do not own SAW and never will.....don't want to either.

**Authors Note:** Was watching SAW (after a few years later of watching the 2nd one) and didn't like the ending. I'm told that Adam dies because Amanda comes in and kills him. Well...don't like that either.

_**SUMMERY:**_ Adam was left in that hell hole; he lost hope the moment that Jigsaw closed the door leaving him in there until someone found him. Jigsaw didn't expect someone to find him before he died. Jigsaw didn't expect that someone to be one he had saved.

**Words: **1, 706

**Pages: **4

**Saved**

Adam screamed until he was horse. The pain in his shoulder had made itself known once again.

The darkness and the pain were getting to him. Where was Lawrence with that help? Did that horrid man that rose from the dead find him on his way out and kill him?

Adam wasn't sure if he wanted Lawrence to live after he left him. Deep down though, he wanted him too. Toward the end of this game, when Larry broke down, Adam wanted him to live.

Adam wanted to live.

But he couldn't move. He was still chained to that fucking pipe.

Adam knew he wasn't going to live. His hope died the moment the door closed.

If he didn't try to shoot the man, would he have lived? If he didn't drop the key down the drain would he have lived?

So many questions that ended in: would he have lived. They were useless.

It was then that Adam knew with everything he had that he was going to die. It was then that tears escaped his eyes. He let himself cry. It was the only thing that he could do.

"Oh God…" he cried. "Please, please save me. I need you."

It was hopeless, and stupid to say that, but something in the back of his mind from his childhood sprung up.

He wanted to blame God. How come God didn't stop what Jigsaw was doing? Why did he let Adam get in this situation? Why was God doing this to him?

Adam wanted to hit himself as soon as he asked himself those questions.

It wasn't God that was doing anything. It was Jigsaw.

God gave everyone free will. If someone used that free will to torture someone, than it was on them. Free will was what one did with it.

And now Adam was going to die. Religious information that he had long forgotten suddenly came back to him.

He was going to die. He was going to Hell. After what he had just been through, he really didn't want to go to Hell.

_Oh God, please forgive me. I've led a horrible life. And it's only now, because of this fucking sicko, that I see what was wrong. Forgive of my sins Lord. When I come to you, please look at me and say you know me. Take me home Father, let me come home._

It took him longer to die than he thought. He had thought that when he died those doors would open and Jesus would come in, pick him up and take him home.

But that wasn't what happened.

What happened was similar, but different.

The door opened, that was when Adam thought he was dead.

His eyes blinked and ached from the light that was coming in. Seconds later, the lights came on and flooding pain in his eyes took over and overrode the pain his shoulder was giving off.

He heard the footsteps of the one who opened the door. The feet stopped right next to him, but he couldn't see the person. His eyes couldn't adjust.

"Jesus?" Adam asked softly, his voice croaked a little from where he went horse hours before.

A soft chuckle was his reply.

"No, I'm not Jesus, just someone who works for him."

Adam could hear the feminaity in the voice. A female had come to save him!

Maybe it was like that story he had once heard some kids at school telling.

It was about a man who was drowning. He prayed to God to come save him. A boat came by and he was asked if he needed help. The man told the boat guy that God was going to save him. A yacht came by and asked the same thing, it was given the same reply. Finally, a helicopter came, the same response was heard back and forth. Finally the man drowned. When he went to heaven he asked God, why he didn't save him. God then told the man that he sent three different people to save him, but the man was too stupid to take it.

Adam wasn't going to be stupid; he was going to take the help. He knew there wasn't going to be three different chances of help. He was beyond lucky he got one.

_Thank you God, you came through for me yet again._

"Please help me," Adam begged the one he couldn't see.

She frowned. "Of course I'm going to help you. What happened to the other man that was in here? The doctor?"

Adam shivered as he remembered. "He sawed off his leg and crawled out."

The woman closed her eyes and gave a silent prayer to the now one footed man. Then she turned her attention to Adam.

She reached into her pocket, took out a key and unlocked Adam's lock. She rubbed his ankle for a few seconds, trying to get the blood to flow back into it. Then she took a look at his shoulder.

"If we don't hurry, you might die despite my help. But first, this is going to hurt like hell." She warned before she reached into her other pocket and pulled out some alcohol pads.

She rubbed it on both sides of the wound and she winched he screamed. She rubbed his back to try and sooth him before she put some antibiotic cream to help heal it and stabilize it while she got him to a hospital.

With help from the woman, Adam stood up and got out of the sewer.

It took them less than five minutes to get to a hospital. Somehow, Adam didn't know how because he was in so much pain, she got him to see a doctor very quickly.

As he was pulled away on one of the beds, he grabbed her hand and squeezed.

"Don't leave me." He begged her.

She gave him a small smile. "I wouldn't dream of it."

--

When he woke up the first person he saw was her. His Angel.

She wasn't tall, but had long red hair that went to her waist. She was wearing a dark pink shirt with blue jeans on. Her eyes were blue and were haunted. Her hands shook as she grabbed his.

He wondered what made her look and feel so fragile.

Adam didn't have long with her before a doctor came in and asked to talk with her. He pleaded with his eyes and received a nod from his Angel. When she left the room she made damn sure he could see her.

In the end the doctor's let her stay with him, because he would start screaming the moment someone told her to leave.

He was only in the hospital until seven that night before he was released into the woman's care under the promise that she would take care of him.

She didn't take him back to his apartment; instead, she took him to her house.

"Where are we?" he asked as they pulled into her driveway.

"We aren't at your apartment, nor are you going back there." She informed him as she turned off the car and helped him of the car and into the house.

"I don't want to go back." He told her as they walked into her living room sat down.

Her house wasn't big. It had two bedrooms, two baths, a kitchen, laundry room and a living room. The front door opened into the living room. There was a coach and a recliner, not to mention the coffee table with a puzzle on it.

"I wouldn't want to either. I didn't," she told her.

"What?" Adam asked as her words soaked in.

"My name is Sarah Striker. I was a part of one of Jigsaw's games, his first one. He saved me, and in turn I want to save others. I am going to tell you right now that I helped him, which was why I knew where you were."

Adam felt the fear creeping up his spine. She helped the one that was going to kill him. But she saved him.

How could he trust her when she admitted to helping him?

Then he remembered something that had happened between him and Larry. They lacked trust. If they had trusted each other then they would have done better.

She saved him, didn't he owe her something?

"Thank you."

She smiled. "You're welcome. He won't come after you again."

She had seen the doubt in his eyes. She knew what it was for the most, it was toward her.

"I promise you, I won't help him anymore. I told him that in exchange for saving me, I would save someone else. You were the one I wanted to save."

She suddenly noticed how pale he was. Then she remembered that she was supposed to be taking care of him.

She got up quickly and ran to the car. When she came back in she saw Adam had gone white as a ghost.

She didn't understand why he would be like that. It clicked. She had promised that she wouldn't leave him. Suddenly getting up and running out of the house would scare someone.

The medicine was in her hands and she pulled it out.

After five minutes of going through his medicine with him she knew they both needed sleep.

"Do you want to sleep in the guest room?" she asked as she led him to it.

Adam closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He didn't want her to leave him, but would she go as far as let him sleep with her? He didn't want to ask too much of her, she had done more than enough already.

Fortunately for him he didn't have to ask.

"Remember, I went through this myself. I didn't want to sleep alone either. Actually, if you get any sleep for a while, you're lucky." Sarah said as she led them toward her room.

She walked over to the bed and helped him in. After he was settled she walked to the other side and got in.

They lay there for a few minutes before he grabs her hand. She squeezes it back.

"Don't worry, it will get better."

_Fin_


End file.
